Diskussion:Bara Magna (Bioniclemaster724)
Ich hab mal ne frage: Welche Toa reisen nach Bara Magna? Olda? Inara? Imani 18:08, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich tippe auf die Olda [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 18:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Gar keine, denn der einzige Toa, der noch seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor dem Vorfall mit der Atorika hat ist Lhikan, also werde ich ein neues Team zusammenstellen. (Profil|Talk) 18:19, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cool, kommt Kirop drin vor? Und existiert mein aderes ich (Imani) überhaupt noch? Imani 19:17, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Matoraner hab ich nicht eingeplant. Du als Imani wirst noch vorkommen. (Profil|Talk) 20:08, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cool, ich dachte nur Kirop, da Solek ihm sagte, wie er die Toa Mata finden kann. Imani 20:09, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Was ist überhaupt mit mir und meinen Inara-Trodeln passiert? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:10, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 1. Was sind Trodel? 2. Wird alles in Shadows of the Past erklärt. 3. Ja, aber Kirop sucht die Toa auf. (Profil|Talk) 20:14, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Trodel habe ich nur so aus Spass gesagt; Trodel heißt so etwas wie Depp. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:15, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du meinst Trottel, oder? Imani 20:22, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh ja, in der Rechtschreibung muss ich noch üben ^^ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:28, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Joah, ich auch.^^ So ich will jetzt und nachher noch die Raketen sausen lassen, also bye bye und ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. ^^ Imani 20:42, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo klar... dir und Bima natürlich auch... und den ganzen rest xD ^^ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:43, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Na, ob hier noch wer online ist ? xD Imani 23:27, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja! Bin wieder online! --Jadekaiser 23:54, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schick. Frohes neues Jahr!^^ Ich bin gerade wieder dabei mir Bilder von den Sommer Sets anzugucken, so langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass Mata Nui als Kanister-Set rauskommt. Imani 23:56, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Dir auch! ich habe gerade officieles über die Glatorians angegkuckt und an meiner Kurzgeschichte rumverbessert. --Jadekaiser 23:58, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich war heute zum Thema Bionicle auch fast nur mit den Glatorian beschäftigt, besonders mit Gresh. Imani 00:01, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß noch nicht genau welche Glatorians ich mir holen werden. Vorox und seine kleinere Version auf jeden fall. Aber vieleicht auch noch einen anderen als Erstzteillager. --Jadekaiser 00:04, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weis es schon ganz grob: Als erstes natürlich Gresh, dann Strakk, dann Tarix, dann Malum, dann Vorox(wenn das Geld für ihn noch reicht xD) und Skrall überhaupt nicht. Bei den Agori wird es zuerst Raanu sein, dann Tarduk und dann Atakus oder Metus, aber bei den Agori bin ich nmir noch nicht ganz sicher. Imani 00:26, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Eigendlich würde ich gerne Gresh als zweiten nehmen. Dann würde ich aus ihm und Nidihiki eine neue Version von Nidihiki bauen. Vorox und seine kleine Version brauche ich so wie sie sind. Sie sollen Allexias Familie werden oder vieleicht auch Alienbrut, mal sehen. Aber zu erst mal werde ich den drei Insel Krieg schreiben. --Jadekaiser 00:33, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lol, ich habe bis eben mit meiner Familie Monopoly gezockt (liege hinten xD). Deshalb bin ich etwas spät, aber etwas sage ich auch, aber net viel: Ich hole mir sowieso alle Glatorianer, was denbkt ihr!?! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 01:08, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich kaufe mir auch alle Glatorianer, und alle Agori, zum glück kosten Tuma und Ferno & Skirmix jeweils nur 20 €. Das hätte ich von Ferno & Skirmix nicht erwartet, aber egal. Ich wünsche euch auch allen ein frooooooohes neues Jahr! (Profil|Talk) 09:43, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich dir auch! Tuma kostet nur 20€? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, dann landet er um so schneller bei mir zuhause. xD Imani 10:07, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zurück zu Bara Magna Ich finde die Grundgedanken und den Inhalt für Bara Magna hervoragend. Denn du bist nicht der einzige, der sich mit einem Matoraner Bürgerkrieg auseinander setzt. --Jadekaiser 13:34, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir ist nicht der Bürgerkrig direkt, der Metru Nui "zerstört". (Profil|Talk) 14:19, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das erste Kapitel ist schon sehr Düster! Weiter so! --Jadekaiser 19:06, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich musste erst mal die Situation erklären, bevor ich richtig einsteigen kann. (Profil|Talk) 19:08, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe in der letzten Geschichte 3 Epen gebraucht um den Zustand der Ausgangsbasis fest zulegen. --Jadekaiser 19:10, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Über die ganze Geschichte hin wird die Situation, nebensächlich, geklärt. (Profil|Talk) 19:13, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir wird auch eine Nebensache passieren, die nur mal per Brief erwähnt wird. Vieleicht mal ne Kurzgeschichte. --Jadekaiser 19:14, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann freue ich mich sie zu lesen. (Profil|Talk) 19:15, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Diese Kurzgeschichte verbindet die aktuell Geschichte mit der Nebengeschichte --Jadekaiser 19:23, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sehr gute Einleitung, bringt Spannung auf! Imani 09:17, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist Toa Ignika der Herrscher der Provins Gahrkran? Weil dieser ja über eine starke Machtquelle verfügt. Kasier Toa Kailani 14:24, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die geschichten sind wohl doch zu leicht zu durchschauen. (Profil|Talk) 14:28, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Entschuldigung Bima. XD Kasier Toa Kailani 14:29, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Für billige Ideen kannst du doch nichts.^^ (Profil|Talk) 14:35, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee ist doch sehr gut, ein böser Toa Ignika, bin mal gespannt wie es dazu kommen konnte. Kasier Toa Kailani 14:37, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kiani Bin ich das ? Wenn ja, gefalle ich mir ... Nath/87.122.175.164 16:43, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hallo? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:30, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja, du bist Kiani. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:34, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) War Bara Magna immer schon ne Wüste? --Jadekaiser 19:37, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Super Kapitel toll! Ob die Toa auch auf meinen Favoriten Gresh treffen? Kasier Toa Kailani 18:36, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wir werden sehen... ich weiß es selber noch nicht^^ Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:42, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @Jadek: Nein Bara Magna gehörte einmal Spherus Magna, der Heimat der großen Wesen an, dort war er ein tropischer und schöner Planet. Als dann die große Katastrophe kam zersprang Spherus Magna in 3 Teile: Bara Magna und seine beiden Monde. Seit dem war Bara Magna eine Wüste mit u.a. Dschungel-, Eis- und Vulkangebieten und Oasen. Kasier Toa Kailani 18:48, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Info. Dann wird Bara Magna in meiner Geschichte nicht wie geplant durch den drei Insel Krieg zur Wüste. Ich lasse mir andere Folgen des Krieges einfallen. --Jadekaiser 18:51, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) in meiner Geschichte wird auch bald dein Fahrzeug vorkommen. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:53, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie wäre es denn, wenn bei dir dein Schlüsseluniversum einmal Spherus Magna war? Dieses besteht ja auch aus 3 Teilen (u.a. Bara Magna und Shurlugh Umbra) und durch deinen 3-Insel-Krieg könnte ja die große Katastrophe passiert sein... Kasier Toa Kailani 18:54, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee ist verdammt cool! Vorallem weiß ich dann auch wer die Shurlugh einmal waren. --Jadekaiser 18:57, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gut, wer waren denn dann die Shurlugh? Kasier Toa Kailani 18:58, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Shurlug waren einmal die mächtigsten Diener der großen Wesen. Und als sie die Großen Wesen von Spherus Magna vertrieben, zerbrach es in die Inseln die jetzt das Schlüsseluniversum sind. --Jadekaiser 19:00, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wie willst du in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:01, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Als Vorox Kahshuk der Jäger, wenns geht mit seinem Team. Siehe meinen Profilen. --Jadekaiser 19:04, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wieso hast du die anderen Kapitel weg genommen?! Kasier Toa Kailani 15:22, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist aufgefallen, dass jedes Kapitel das gleiche erzählt, ich versuch die Geschichte nicht so langweilig zu gestalten. Bioniclemaster724 15:46, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bitte um Bewertung^^. Bioniclemaster724 12:31, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha, Toa Ignika ist gestört!!! So, das war meine Bewertung XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 12:34, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schön, jemand hat erkannt, dass Toa Ignika wahnsinnig ist^^. Bioniclemaster724 12:36, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Toa Ignika ist nicht nur verrückt sondern, skrupellos und TOTAL verrückt! XD Kaimana 19:45, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ignika ist genauso Wahnsinnig wie Memphite. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:37, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ratet mal was die Shurlugh ursprünglich waren? Hat was mit Bara Magna zu tun. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:58, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die mächtigsten Diener der großen Wesen, bis sie diese durch den 3-Insel-Krieg vertrieben. Kaimana 08:51, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Genau! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:28, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gutes Kapitel, Wegarik ist also mit dabei! Kaimana 16:22, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Super Kapitel! Schließe mich da an! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:08, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok mal ne andere Frage: Wegarik wurde von den Makuta beauftragt seine Kräfte für die Toa Hagah aufzugeben, aber wenn es die Makuta nie gab, wie können dann die Hagah Toa sein? Wegarik ist ja auch noch ein Toa! Kaimana 11:04, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es war von anfang an die Bestimmung der Hagah wächter zu sein. In meiner Geschichte jedenfalls. Teridax haben sie sich nur ausgesucht. Wie genau die Hagah Toa wurden, will ich jetzt noch nicht verraten, aber Wegarik kennt sie gar nicht. Bioniclemaster724 13:24, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Super Geschichte. Toll :-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:14, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ----- Ich sag es nochmal: Tolles Cover! center|120px18:46, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Tolles Cover! Coole Story! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:51, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke schön, ich mache noch ein paar Covers und mache dann eine Abstimmung. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 08:09, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt gehts endlich nach Bara Magna XD. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:04, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk...Säure...auflösen? Sag mal was soll das?!!!!!!!!! Kannst du dich an keine Abmachung halten?!! center|120px 12:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab vergessen was wir vereinbart hatten. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:01, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Könntest du das noch verändern? center|120px 15:18, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Komm in ICQ [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:19, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kann grad nich, erst iner viertel stunde. center|120px 15:38, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schaut mal in ICQ rein! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:21, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich bin grad drin. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:29, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wie heist du in ICQ? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:30, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nehm ihn wieder raus, habe ihn. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:46, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bist du gerade off? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:50, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) nein ich bin on. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:55, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe dir eine Nachricht geschickt an den Begriff den mir als Name angegebenhattest. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:58, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) hab keine bekommen. Ich geb dir hier mal meine Nummer (bitte lösche sie, nachdem du sie gelesen hast) [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:03, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Super Geschichte! Hallte das Level! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 10:57, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mach mal weiter! Keine Lust mehr zu warten! Zur Info: Bima ist inaktiv [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Das letzte Kapitel wurde soeben veröffentlicht. Sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 08:41, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Peeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkktttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:40, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) danke sehr. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 11:41, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schöner Epilog! Er schließt die Geschichte exelent ab! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:34, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wow, diese Geschichte ist einfach... großartig! Ausgezeichnet! Eine wunderbare Story, in einer einfach genialen Schreibweise, die einfach spannend ist! Und zwar von Anfang bis zum Ende. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:48, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC)